


Luck

by iantosgal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Like Woah!, M/M, Minor Character Death, archiving old fanfiction from LJ, virus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, luck runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

Leonard McCoy thought he might be the luckiest guy in the world as he stared down at the sleeping man next to him. He didn’t really know how or when it had happened but suddenly, Jim Kirk was a bigger part of his life than anyone since Jocelyn. But Jim was so different to Joss. There was no anger, no disgust, between them. Jim didn’t pick him up on his faults like Joss had, he didn’t point them out and exaggerate them. He loved Leonard for who he was, and that was perhaps the biggest reason why he had fallen for Jim. It was nice to be able to be himself and to not put on a façade around Jim and still know that Jim loved him unconditionally. Yeah, he was lucky.

*~*~*~*

Leonard had grown comfortable with the nickname Bones and he didn’t even flinch when people other than Jim used it now. It had been hard for people to not call him Bones, what with Jim using the nickname so often, it was bound to rub off on people. It had annoyed him at first, it was Jim’s name for him. But he got used to it and the more he got used to it, the more people used it because they knew that Bones wasn’t going to growl at them.

Perhaps the only person never to call him Bones was Spock and that was fine. In fact, Bones thought he would have been slightly creeped out if Spock did refer to him like that. And of course there was nurse Chapel, who referred to him as Doctor or Leonard during work hours. She was the person that used his given name the most, even outside of work.

Bones wasn’t sure why he noted all the uses of his names. He guessed it showed him how much he had changed, how much people’s perceptions of him had changed. He wasn’t just grouchy Doctor Leonard McCoy anymore. He was grouchy Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy. The Captain’s husband. And dammit, he liked it.

When Jim walked into the room, Leonard smiled. Life was good. He had a gorgeous, wonderful husband, a good job and he liked the people he worked with. He didn’t even mind space that much anymore and found that the longer he was out here, on this floating tin can with these people and especially Jim the more he loved how his life had turned out. He didn’t even hate himself anymore. He was lucky to have found all this.

When Jim pulled him into a hello kiss and held him close, Leonard smiled inside. He was a lucky guy.

But apparently, luck runs out.

*~*~*~*

It had been quite in sickbay so far and Bones was happy about that. It gave him some time to catch up on some of the paperwork that was mounting up on his desk.

“Leonard?”

Bones glanced up to find Chapel standing in the doorway.

“Yeah?”

“Ensign Davis is here, says he feel really sick. I would see to him but I’m giving Jeslin her monthly check up.”

Bones sighed. Jeslin was there resident medical problem. She had even more allergies than Jim and couple that with her diabetes she was subject to a monthly overhaul. Then there was Davis, who was perhaps the most accident prone person Bones had ever met. It wasn’t rare that they were in together. Jeslin and Davis where the first Ensigns that Bones and Chapel had been on first name terms with.

Bones got up from his seat and followed Chapel out. He smiled a Jeslin as he passed her and she smiled back. He reached Davis and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the young man.

“Rhys. Always a pleasure.” He said dryly.

The Welshman looked up at him and Bones frowned. He looked like shit.

“Wondered how long it would be before we saw you today.”

“It wasn’t my fault this time, Doc, I swear.”

Bones grabbed a small torch and began to shine it into Rhys’ bloodshot eyes.

“So, gonna give me the low down?” Bones asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Rhys smiled slightly before his face contorted as he began to cough. It sounded chesty. Bones’ frown deepened. When Rhys had recovered he took a deep, rattling breath.

“I’ve been feeling a bit off since the last time I was planet side.”

“When was that?”

“When we were on Entang.”

Bones frowned. They were on Entang two days ago. Why hadn’t he come in sooner?

“Ok, symptoms?”

“Well I’ve been feeling sick and dizzy. Then this morning I woke up and it felt like I couldn’t breath. Then this cough started up and I really though I was going to puke up.”

“But you haven’t?”

“No.”

“Not at all?”

“No.”

“Ok, anything else.”

“Umm, blurry vision, I’ve been feeling really hot. I just generally feel like shit.”

“Ok, so why didn’t you come in sooner?”

“Well, I didn’t want to make a fuss.”

“That makes a change.”

Rhys laughed slightly and the cough made it’s presence known.

“Ok, sounds like you’ve picked up a virus on Entang. I’m gonna do some blood tests and scans and we’ll see what we’ve got.”

Rhys nodded and Bones took some blood. He ran his tests quickly. He looked at the results. His eyes widened.

“Doc, I’m feeling worse.” Rhys said.

And the shit hit the fan.

Bones spun round.

“We need to get you to isolation.”

But he was too late. Rhys Davis convulsed and threw up blood all over the floor.

“Shit! Chapel, lock us down!” He roared.

Chapel didn’t even hesitate, slamming her hand down on the nearest emergency lock down button.

Bones sighed.

*~*~*~*

“Captain, sickbay has gone into lockdown.” Uhura said, her voice worried.

Jim frowned and slapped his comm.

“Kirk to sickbay.” There was no answer. Jim got to his feet and began to pace.

“Kirk to McCoy.” Only silence greeted his words.

“Bones?” his voice rose in panic. There was a crackle and then Bones’ voice boomed across the bridge.

“Jim. We got a problem.”

“Why is sickbay in lockdown?”

“We got a virus leak.”

There was a moment of silence as Jim let those words sink in. He knew from Bones’ voice that this was bad.

“What virus?”

“TS21V.”

“Shit.” Jim breathed, sinking into his chair and letting his head fall into his hands.

“Yeah. Davis picked it up on Entang. He just came in and threw up blood everywhere. It’s just me, Chapel, Jeslin and Davis in so it could have been worse. We’re fairly lucky.”

“Lucky? What about this is lucky?” Jim’s voice was angry.

“Jim.” Bones said after a pause. “Keep it together.”

Jim took a deep, steadying breath.

“You still with me?”

“Yeah I’m here.” Jim’s voice shook and he didn’t care. He knew about TS21V. It was deadly and unpleasant. He knew it was curable but that was his husband down there and it was that much harder to keep his cool.

“Ok, Jim.”

Jim heard Bones sigh wearily, as if collecting himself, and he knew something bad was coming.

“We don’t have the meds we need.”

Jim nearly broke. He gasped away the sob that threatened.

“How long do you have?” He asked.

“Well, we’re gonna see of we can fashion something from what we have here. Me and Chapel know the make up of the anti-virus so it’s just recreating that with what we have.”

“And how long will that take. “

“I don’t know.”

“Bones, how long do you have?” Jim asked again, his voice more forceful.

There was a pause and Jim knew it wasn’t good.

“Five hours, tops.”

Jim felt the tears threaten to fall but he held them back.

“But Entang was two days ago.”

“He caught the dead virus. However he got it, it had probably been there for a few days. We just got the live virus projected into sickbay. We’ll go down quicker.”

Jim hated the professional, clinical tone in his husbands voice. It was like he was talking about an entry in a medical journal, not the end of his own life.

“Dammit, Bones.”

“Jim.” Bones’ voice carried a warning and Jim knew he was telling him to keep it together, to stay in Captain Kirk mode. But how could he. This was Bones, his husband. He might die and Jim couldn’t stay as Captain Kirk. He had switched into Jim Kirk, husband, the moment he heard that sickbay had locked down.

“I’m coming down.”

“Jim…”

“I know I can’t come in but I am still coming down.”

“Jim, you can’t just…”

“Dammit Bones, who is the goddamn Captain? I am coming down and that is final. Spock, you have the con.” He snapped and left the bridge without another word.

*~*~*~*

Bones sighed. He didn’t want Jim to come down because he knew what would happen. Jim would sit there, outside the doors looking in and it would be harder for them both. But Bones was a doctor and he could do this.

He helped Chapel sedate Davis and get him comfortable. He offered the same courtesy to Jeslin but she quietly refused and surprised them by getting down from the biobed and helping them sort through the meds.

They knew the compounds and began to make a list of what they needed. Jeslin read the list once and was off, finding as much as she could.

There was a knock on the door and Bones turned to see Jim’s anguished face looking at him through the door. He looked to Chapel who nodded, her lips curved in a soft smile. With Jeslin’s help, they were optimistic. They young woman seemed to have a photographic memory as was working quickly. She might not be able to help them later, but for know she was moving the process along well.

Bones walked over to the door and stood opposite Jim.

“Ok?” he asked.

Jim snorted.

“Yeah, I’m peachy.” he replied sarcastically.

“Jim.” Bones reproached and Jim sighed, and hung his head.

Bones tilted his head, trying to catch Jim’s eye and finally managed. He smiled reassuringly.

“We’re gonna be ok.”

“You don’t know that.” Jim said, leaning his hand against the door. “What if this is it? What if this is the end? Bones I can’t…I can’t…”

Jim finally let his tears fall and Bones wished he could hold him close. He settled for placing his hand against the glass opposite Jim’s.

*~*~*~*

It had been almost an hour and Bones, Chapel and Jeslin stood looking at the mound of meds on the table.

“Ok, Jeslin thanks for your help. You should get some rest. Me and Christine will take it from here.”

Jeslin nodded wearily, knowing there was nothing more she could do. Chapel followed her to her biobed and helped her settle. Bones crossed to Davis and dosed up his sedative. The young man was clammy and pale and Bones knew it was better to keep him sedated.

When he was done, he went back to the door where Jim now sat in a chair, his eye’s fixed on Bones.

“We’re heading into the lab,” Bones told him.

Jim nodded and got to his feet. They had come to a compromise that Jim would go back to the bridge when they went to the lab on the condition that Bones kept his comm open, kept him updated and the Jim was allowed to return when they finished in the lab.

“I love you, Bones.”

“I love you too, Jim.”

“Just…just make sure you come back to me.”

Bones simply nodded. Jim turned and Bones watched his husband walk away, noticing the hunched shoulders, the defeated posture. His insides squirmed. He wanted to hold Jim close, but to do that he needed to sort out this damn anti-virus. He turned away from the door and Jim’s retreating figure and headed to the lab.

*~*~*~*

They worked non stop for another hour before Bones started to notice the symptoms. He felt dizzy, could barely stay on his feet. He sat down and rested his head in his hands. That just made him feel worse. He took some deep breaths and got to his feet. Chapel was steadying herself by leaning her hands on the workbench. They said nothing and carried on.

Bones was the first to be sick. It happened suddenly, his stomach muscles clenched and he knew what was coming throwing himself towards the small bathroom, he just managed to reach the toilet. But it wasn’t really sick, it was blood and Bones felt like shit. He thought briefly that his comm was still open and he knew that everyone would have heard that. But he was in too much pain to care.

He pushed himself up off the floor and grabbed some painkillers. Anything to ease the pain. He felt like his muscles where on fire and they protested every movement. But they were already half way through their time and Bones was not a quitter.

He passed Chapel coming out of the lab, she was running towards the bathroom. Bones coughed and god if that didn’t hurt like hell. He wondered if he should be worried that they were throwing up so soon. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. Yeah, he probably should, but right now he needed to sort out this bloody anti-virus.

As he continued to work he saw Chapel come out of the bathroom. She too took some painkillers and then headed over to check on Jeslin and Davis. Bones took the opportunity.

“Jim?”

“I’m here Bones.” Jim’s voice sounded small and Bones knew he had been crying.

“Things are looking pretty bad down here.”

Bones could practically see Jim hanging his head.

“I don’t know if we’re going to make it.”

“Don’t say that Bones.”

“I’m serious Jim. Maybe we should cut the line.”

“What? No, no way.”

“Jim, things are only going to get worse. I’m sure you don’t wanna hear us throwing up every five minutes.”

“Dammit Leonard McCoy, you listen to me. I’m going nowhere. Now shut up and get on with your work. The sooner you find a cure the sooner I can come down there and kiss the hell out of you.”

Bones smiled.

“Love you too, Jim.”

Chapel came back into the lab and Bones turned his attention back to the meds in front of him.

*~*~*~*

Jim had been crying. Silently, sat in his chair on the bridge. Spock was still running the ship but Jim didn’t want to be alone. Uhura would occasionally come over to either give him a tight hug or a swift grip on the shoulder or arm. He appreciated it. Sulu and Chekov were solemn, watching their Captain closely. Spock was being efficient as usual but those who knew him could see the distress in his eyes, the slight change in his posture. Even Scotty was on the bridge, having rushed up when he heard what was going on. He sat in a chair, his eyes downcast.

The truth was they all felt useless. There was nothing they could do. They were all just going through the motions, checking things that didn’t need to be checked, doing things that didn’t need to be done just to have something to do. They all flinched at the sounds of Bones and Chapel, sometimes even Jeslin, reacting to the virus.

Jim was powerless and he hated it. He stared off into space, his eyes unfocussed, all his attention fixed on the sounds coming though the comm and echoing through the bridge. He listened to Bones and Chapel talking, listened to the virus’ affects, listened to what could be his husbands final hours. He let the tears fall, and he didn’t care because his heart was breaking. And if Bones didn’t make it through this then he didn’t think he would ever be able to fix it.

*~*~*~*

Bones was very aware that time was working against them. He had never felt so weak and life decided to throw him yet another spanner in the works when Davis went into anaphylactic shock. Bones did everything he could and when Rhys flat lined and Bones couldn’t revive him, when the beep turned into one constant tone, when Chapel pulled him away, Bones felt the fight leave him, seeping out through his skin. He collapsed and he heard Chapel’s cry, heard Jim’s voice calling his name over the comm but he couldn’t respond, he could barely make out his surroundings.

A small voice in his head, that sounded oddly like Jim, told him to get up, reminded him he had less than an hour to sort this mess out, to save Chapel and Jeslin. And himself. Get up. Get. Up.

He struggles to his feet with Chapel’s help.

“I’m ok, I’m ok.” He said and he couldn’t even convince himself.

They were so close, so close to cracking this. There was only two components they that needed to add. The trip to the lab seemed to take forever, Bones’ body rebelling against his movements.

They finally made it back to their work station but Bones couldn’t get his eye’s to focus. He knew what he needed but he couldn’t see it. He felt Chapel slide down to the floor, felt his own body joining her. He reached out a hand to try and keep himself up but he fell to the floor again.

Oh God, this was it. This was the end. Bones couldn’t believe this was how it was going to end, couldn’t believe he couldn’t see Jim one last time. He felt the life leaving him and he realised he really didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave Jim, he didn’t want to leave all these people he surprisingly considered friends. He wanted to walk out of here, grab Jim and kiss him. He wanted everything to be alright.

But we don’t always get what we want.

*~*~*~*

Jim was frantic, calling Bones’ name repeatedly and getting no answer.

He ran to the sickbay, Uhura, Spock, Sulu, Chekov and Scotty hot on his heels. They held him back when he tried to get in. Uhura held him close as he sobbed, his knees gave way and she eased him to the floor. They could see Bones and Chapel, watched as they lay there unmoving on the floor. Jim sobbed loudly and Uhura rocked him, tears falling down her beautiful face. Sulu, Chekov and Scotty stood bunched together, heads cast down. Spock leant his hands on the wall, his head bowed between them. It was the most emotion they had ever seen from the Vulcan.

No one noticed Jeslin.

*~*~*~*

Jeslin woke up, her sedatives having worn off. She felt dizzy but not sick. She looked over at Rhys’ biobed and saw that the sheet had been brought up over his face. She allowed herself a tear, he had been a good man. She clambered out of the bed, her legs feeling like jelly. She stumbled towards the lab and looked through the window. She cursed softly when she saw Bones and Chapel’s prone figures on the floor.

She rushed in as fast as she could and sank to her knees by Bones’ head.

“Doctor? Can you hear me?” she tapped the side of his face lightly. “Doctor?”

Bones stirred and looked up into Jeslin’s beautiful, worried face. With the light behind her she looked like an angel and if Bones had been the religious type he would have thought that it was all over. But it wasn’t and he recognised Jeslin.

“I hear ya.” he murmured.

“You need to tell me what to do. Doctor? Bones?”

Bones’ eyes had begun to drift close but they opened again at the sound of his nickname.

“Ok, help me up.”

Jeslin helped him into the chair and looked at the vial in front of her. It was filled with a purple liquid that she assumed was the anti-virus they had been working on.

“Ok, take the vial labelled B17. Our that into the big vial of purple liquid.”

Bones’ voice was no more than a whisper and Jeslin lowered her head to catch his words. She did as he said and looked at him expectantly.

“Now take the tablet in the box labelled Kinethison.” Jeslin fumbled for a moment and pulled out a bottle of pills. “Good, take two of them, crush them and add it to the vial.”

Jeslin followed Bones’ instructions and watched as the liquid turned from purple to blue.

“You ever…loaded a hypo…spray before?” It was getting harder for Bones to breath but he forced the words out, his breaths short and shallow.

“Yeah. So load the hypospray with this and inject into the neck?” She asked, trying to save the Doctor from speaking.

Bones simply nodded. Jeslin moved quickly. She loaded the hypospray and showed Bones the dosage. He nodded and she went to inject it into his neck but he stopped her.

“Chapel…first.” he gasped.

Jeslin would have protested but that would have wasted time. She knelt down quickly by Chapel and administered the meds. She quickly reloaded the hypospray and administered the same dosage to Bones.

She administered the meds to herself and then stood back, not really knowing what to do. Bones and Chapel both had their eyes closed. Jeslin checked their pulses, both were steady if weak.

Had it worked?

Chapel suddenly took a deep breath that sounded more like a gasp making Jeslin jump. She reached down quickly and helped Chapel to her feet and into the other chair. Jeslin wasn’t a medic and didn’t know what she was doing but she checked her over as best as she could.

She shrieked and spun round when Bones gasped behind her. She tried to check her over but he pushed her away and rose unsteadily to his feet.

“Let me check you over.” he croaked.

“I’m fine.” she said with a smile. “You’re the one who needs medical attention.”

Bones shook his head.

“How come your ok?”

“I don’t know.” Jeslin looked confused as she thought about it for the first time.

“Maybe it’s something to do with your meds. I mean you take a lot of meds and some of them we used as components for the anti-virus. Maybe it’s build up a slight immunity.” The long speech made Bones cough. Jeslin took his arm.

“You should sit down, rest.”

“Gotta get this place cleaned up, decontaminated. Gotta get to Jim.”

Jeslin smiled.

“Sit down, Bones. I’ll sort everything out.”

She pushed him gently into the chair and made her way out to the main area of sickbay. She noticed for the first time the distraught crowd outside the door as they noticed her. Jim was up like a shot bracing himself against the glass.

Jeslin crossed sickbay and stood by the doors so they could hear each other.

“Captain. I think Doctor McCoy and Nurse Chapel are going to be ok?”

“You think?”

“I’m not a medic, sir, but I followed Doctor McCoy’s instructions and administered the meds. They woke up but they’re a bit woozy.”

“Let me in.”

“I can’t sir, I have to clean this place first. Doctor McCoy was most insistent.”

Jim sighed.

“Ok.”

And again they were powerless, watching as Jeslin began to wash the floors, as she tapped on the computer screen and had an isolation booth mould itself around the form of Rhys Davis.

Jim’s heart thumped hard and he gasped around fresh tears when Bones and Chapel emerged from the lab. They looked like shit but they were alive. Bones was alive.

Bones didn’t come over to the glass, he didn’t even look over. He helped clean, he tapped at the computers and had a steriliser pumped into the room, he made them all change their clothes and stand in the sterilisation booth he had called up.

When he was sure the virus was destroyed, that the room was safe, he opened the doors. Jim ran to him and Bones simply captured his husband in his arms. They held each other close, breathing each other in and Jim cried. Bones made soothing noises and rocked him gently. He kissed him on the temple, on the top of his head, his cheek, his lips.

When their lips connected Jim kissed him hard.

*~*~*~*

Bones lay in bed. He was exhausted. Jim was beside him, lying on his side facing Bones, watching him as though he was terrified if he took his eyes of him for a second he would be gone.

Bones turned to face him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He pulled Jim to him so that Jim’s head was resting on his chest. Just as he was about to drift off, Jim spoke.

“Bones?” his voice was horse.

“Yeah?”

“Promise me you will never do anything like that again?”

Bones quirked an eyebrow and looked down into Jim’s blue eyes.

“I didn’t do anything, Jim.”

“You know what I mean. I really thought I’d lost you today. It hurt like hell.”

Bones tightened his arms around Jim.

“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Jim replied, snuggling against Bones’ chest.

Bones sighed. He was a lucky man. In more ways than one.


End file.
